


gloomy

by hellsh



Series: some sunny day [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsh/pseuds/hellsh
Summary: second part of the "some sunny day" series.- he's wallowing in sadness and dissappointment. a broken heart anchors him down to the bottom of the ocean.





	gloomy

they never did. days and months on end of cold, grey gloomy days was what covered steve's calendar. the sunny day never came. and neither did bucky.

when every other soldiers were discharged, staff sergeant james buchanan barnes had written him a formal letter, on a wrinkly yellowing paper with fading ink, with the ominous smell of the rainforest covering the paper, saying he'll be signing up for a second tour around vietnam. but bucky also wrote him a letter that said that they will meet again, on that sunny day he had promised. 

steve had been worried sick when the news dropped, knowing that he'll have to wait longer for bucky to come back to brooklyn. to come back to him. but he managed. he hung out with peggy and applied for jobs and ended up having a part time job at a restaurant as a waiter. it didn't pay so well, but it was enough.

and in a blink of an eye, the second tour was over, and then the war was over, and everyone was celebrating on a bright, sunny day. but steve wasn't. bucky didn't come home. not with his boyish grin and too perfect postures and that little gleam in his eyes. he didn't come back.

and on a gloomy afternoon, a man, broad, dark haired and brown eyed, came up to steve's door, talking about how bucky was such a good leader, how he told so many stories about steve around a campfire on late nights.

but he also talked about how staff sergeant james buchanan barnes was nowhere to be found after being kept a prisoner of war for the last seven months. and steve couldn't handle it. he had smiled politely at the man, named sam, said he was nicknamed falcon back in the army, and turned his back and closed the door. the sunny day hasn't came just yet. and maybe it never will.

**Author's Note:**

> second part!!


End file.
